Bring Me Back To Life
by Heaven Help Us
Summary: It has been three years since Sarah first visited the Labyrinth, and Jareth unrelentingly haunts her dreams. What will happen when Jareth refuses to be sent away?


His eyes were unlike any others I had ever seen; two mismatched yet perfectly matching crystals. He made me shiver, but out of awe, not fear. He was alarmingly handsome, as Fae always are. These were the images that haunted my dreams. Every night it was different, but eventually he would appear beckoning me.

"Sarah...fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"You have no power over me!" I'd always retort. This placated him until one fateful night where he replied.

"Oh, do I now...? I have power over you. For three years, Sarah, I have come, and every night I have been sent away. But tonight...tonight I will stay. You cannot keep me away, precious thing."  
"Leave me alone! I have everything I need in my life right now, and you aren't a part of that."

"Life?" he spat, "What life could you live without me? You've wished and wished for someone to love you, and I granted that wish, yet you defy me, wasting your innocence on men who will never love you."

Before I could protest, the alarm went off. It was seven on a Saturday and normally I wouldn't be up. Dad and Karen had gone away for the weekend, so I needed to drive Toby to daycare. Karen still didn't trust me with the baby at eighteen and I doubted she would ever trust me. I grabbed some socks from my dresser drawer and slipped on my Converse. I wasn't getting dressed yet; I was going to bed for at least another hour after I dropped him off. I knocked on his door frame to gently wake him.

"Toby! Time to get up, kiddo." The response I was expecting did not come.

"Toby...? Don't be a lazybones," I began, cracking the door open. I groped about for the light switch and flicked it on; to my horror, the light did not work. It couldn't have been anyone's doing but the Goblin King himself. I entered the room warily, watching out for any hiding goblins. I could hear their giggles, but they had concealed themselves well. I had been stripped of any power I may have had over him, and I was as defenseless as fifteen-year-old Sarah. The wings were beating at the window once more, and instead of allowing him a glittering, extravagant entrance I opened the windows.

"What did you do with Toby?" I queried bitterly as I turned away, unable to bear looking at the man who had transfigured from owl to Fae. He laughed, and I felt two feet tall.

"Say your right words," he mocked, "unless of course, you have already forgotten."

"Give him back Jareth, it's not fair!" I spat, turning to look at him. I quickly covered my mouth in horror. Had I really changed so little from that night, or was it some magic of his, making me powerless to resist? He smirked, and I felt nauseated. He couldn't get away with taking Toby, and he wouldn't break me down so easily. Walking towards him with a newfound fire in my eyes, I stopped about three inches from his chest. I had forgotten that he was roughly 5 inches taller than I was. This didn't stop me, however. I looked straight in his eyes, and spoke my right words.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great! You have..." I had almost finished when I saw a glimmer in his eyes; was that a tear I saw forming? Jareth could not possibly be upset; he was cruel...and beautiful.

"Say it...finish what you have started, precious thing," he practically whispered. I couldn't resist his charms, not even for Toby's sake.

"You...do have power over me." The look on Jareth's face was enough to make you cry. He was at first shocked, but then a smile crept onto his face that warmed my every cell. He had won, and for the first time I wasn't afraid of losing. Maybe this was the lesson I needed to learn from him...Fighting someone who only wants to make you happy is pointless. I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks now, knowing I had spent three years running from something I should have been chasing.

"Do you understand what you are saying, Sarah? These words cannot be revoked."

"Yes," I confirmed. "I'm ready for this. I'm ready for it all Jareth." My lips curled into a smile, perhaps the first one he ever made me have. Grasping his hands, I kissed him lightly. His magic surrounded us, and when I drew away we were no longer in my brother's room. The Underground was sprawled out before me, but it was no longer the frightening Labyrinth of three years prior. Once a bastion for the Goblin City and the castle at its center, it was now overgrown with dead vines where the walls were still intact. It was almost bizarre how something that had once been so foreboding but beautiful could now be so desolate and sad. I gingerly touched a wall, scared that it might crumble. To my surprise, the vines touching it began to bud and were renewed with life.

"This is how much of me you are, Sarah. My Labyrinth is as weak without its queen as I am. These three years I have tried so hard to keep my kingdom together, but I need you to revive that which you destroyed." Trying to comprehend the severity of the situation, I ran my fingers across the rubble; it assembled itself slowly at my touch. Jareth smiled as I continued repairing what I could.

"There's so much left. It will take a lot of work…" I whispered with apprehension. He pushed me against a segment of still-decrepit wall and our lips collided. As he pressed me harder against the stone, I felt it regenerating, and a new life sprouting all around us. Our kingdom was beautiful, but looking at it made all the memories of the past rush at me again. I remembered how foolish I'd been; nothing was ever fair, and nobody understood me. Stuck at home with the baby against my will…Then it hit me then that I had almost forgotten Toby.

"Jareth, where's Toby?"

"Home, warm in his bed. Your aunt Sheila should be arriving soon to watch him."

"And Karen and Dad, do they know I'm gone?"

"In their minds, you never existed. Only Toby will remember, as he too was touched by the Labyrinth's magic. Even his memories will fade with time. All is taken care of," he calmly replied. Even though I trusted him, I was smart enough to make sure everything was in order. I wasn't a selfish girl, at least not after the first time I met Jareth.

"As long as they're all okay…but promise me you aren't lying. Promise me that your Labyrinth will fall again if you lie."

"I promise, Sarah."

**Author Note:** I do not claim to own Labyrinth, though I wish I did *sigh* ; Labyrinth comes from the brilliant mind of Jim Henson.

I haven't written fanfiction in forever, and really wanted to get back into it. I've been working very hard to improve my writing and would love ANY reviews. I'm also looking to write some more Labyrinth fanfiction, as well as Yu-Gi-Oh! and potentially some others upon request :) Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
